Nympho by Requirement
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: She would fight anyone to keep him, whether that be her mother or even the family head, Sohma Akito. Male! Kagome Higurashi/Female! Yuki Sohma  Completed?


**Nympho by Requirement**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha. Those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Fruits Basket/InuYasha Xover**

**Pairing(s): [Male] Kagome Higurashi/ [Female] Yuki Sohma**

**Rating: M**

**Story Prompt: Who knew that she would turn into such a nympho? But he belonged to her and as long as he was away from those whores, Yuki didn't care.**

**A/N: Oh yeah, I'm making Yuki Sohma a female! It's been coming for a long time people! 8D This may turn into a Four-shot, but we will see. Just depends on if this gets a positive response.**

* * *

><p>Placing the papers down on the desk, Yuki Sohma, Kaibara High School's Student Council President, placed her hands on her skirt clad hips. Sighing in relief that she had finished collecting all of the reports, the gray-haired girl brushed her bangs away from her eyes and turned towards the door of the room. Violet eyes framed with thick lashes narrowed, as she realized that her help hadn't arrived even though he had said he would be right behind her. Bringing a hand up to massage her temples, she walked outside of the classroom and made her way towards the Student Council room. As it had been the last place that she had seen him, before she had come to this classroom.<p>

Walking down the hall with the grace, which had helped her along with her beauty, earn the dreaded nickname _"Princess Yuki"_. She smiled politely at any stray students that still happened to be in the building when she passed. It was the sound of a very familiar voice, and giggling that helped her find the target of her search. Coming around the corner, she looked down the hall and there he was.

Kazuo Higurashi - the Vice President of the Student Council - was currently flirting with Suzumiya Maki, a girl very well known for being quite loose. Pretty violet eyes narrowed further, and the slender girl made her way over towards them in a hurried pace. She couldn't necessarily hear what they were talking about, until she came a few feet away from them and the pig-tailed girl grasped the black-haired male's white tie.

"Oooo Kazu-kun~ why don't you just ditch your duties and come with me…I can make it worth your while."

Yuki's lips curled up at the side in disgust as she saw the girl drag her tongue across her lips, but what made her mad was that he wasn't even trying to brush the girl off. A chuckle fell from his lips, and he brought a hand up and placed it onto the hand clutching his tie. "While that is a tempting offer, I'm afraid that Yuki-hime will not be pleased to find me slacking off." Snorting, the girl leaned forward and placed her hand against his chest. "Kazu-kun~ Just forget about her and spend time with me…you haven't been over since the end of first year…I wanted to catch up on lost time."

Memories from his first year here came back to him, and a smirk slithered onto his face unconsciously. He could see Maki now as she was back then. Those moments were not rare; he usually had the slut bent over a desk in one of the many abandoned classrooms after school. He would ram his cock into her pussy with no restraint, and enjoyed the screams of pleasure and the walls that squeezed him deliciously. Kazuo would watch nonchalantly as the after he came into her and filled her to the brim, she would get on her knees and suck him off. Running his fingers through her hair, he would make her take all of him down her throat causing her to gag.

This was something that she had come to enjoy a lot. Just the thought of their activities caused his dick to twitch and he knew that if she continued on, she would get what she wanted and more. But due to wanting a relationship with the beautiful Yuki Sohma, he had refrained from his usual sexual activities. He was determined to have a real relationship with the girl, and he would wait for her to be ready.

'No matter how many times I've come close to just give into offers.'

Half-lidded tanzanite eyes looked into the girl's lustful chocolate, and he opened his mouth to speak when a delicate hand grasped his free arm in a deceptively tight grip. "Ah, there you are Higurashi-kun." Glancing over his shoulder, his bluish-purple eyes connected with narrowed violet. Gulping silently, he chuckled nervously at the look that he was receiving from the petite beauty. "See I was just on my way to the classroom to drop off of these papers, but Maki-chan here wanted to talk with me about something." Unfortunately, it didn't seem like she was going to take that excuse, and it didn't help that the mentioned girl decided to wrap her arms around his arm and press it against her ample chest.

Yuki watched as the girl pouted in a way that she expected was cute, but ruined the effect with the makeup covering her face. "Come on Sohma! Give Kazu-kun a break!" Seeing the cold look that was taking over the petite gray-haired girl's face, Kazuo knew that he had to diffuse this before the situation escalated into something else. After getting to know the Princess of Kaibara High, he knew that she didn't have any qualms in putting her fist through Maki's face. Chuckling, he pried himself from the girl's grip gently, and took a step back from her.

"Sorry Maki-chan, but I really need to go and help with these documents…us student council members are very busy after all with the cultural fest coming up."

Sticking out her bottom lip, the brown-haired girl crossed her arms under her chest and whined. "Well…I guess I'll just have to catch you later then, we will be hanging out soon right?" Looking up at him with her large eyes, she then shot Yuki a glare. "Anyway, I'll see you later Kazu-kun! Moving to turn around, she glanced over her shoulder at the violet-eyed girl and scowled, "Sohma…" Turning on the heel of her inside shoes, she ran down the hallway while giggling. Bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously, Kazuo glanced over at Yuki.

"Sorry about that, I was right behind you when she just showed up out of nowhere and dragged me into a conversation…"

Not saying a thing, Yuki turned around and made her way towards the Student Council room. Scratching the back of his head with a sigh, Kazuo knew that he was going to get an earful all thanks to one of his many conquests here in Kaibara. Following after the slender girl, Kazuo couldn't help his tanzanite eyes following the enticing sway of her hips. His hands twitched, and he shoved them into his pockets. Now wasn't the time for it, and she was already pissed off enough that she was probably going to kick him through a window.

* * *

><p>The walk down the hallway didn't take long, and soon they were at the door to the Student Council room. Yuki hadn't said a word yet, and he stepped through the door she held open for him to get into the room. Walking into the room, Kazuo couldn't help but feel awkward as the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Moving towards the one of the desks to the side before unconsciously moving towards Yuki's own desk with his occupied thoughts he didn't notice Yuki step into the room and close the door. Setting the papers on the desk, he didn't look back until the click of the door locking caught his attention.<p>

Arms wrapped around him and delicate hands were plastered onto his chest. He stiffened as he felt soft breasts against his back, and he bit his lip as he felt his erection throb inside of his pants. "Yuki?" Dragging her hands down his front, the soft fingers that could honestly beat him to a pulp were suddenly fiddling with his belt. Tanzanite eyes widened in shock before he grabbed her hands, and turned around with a little difficulty in the circle of her arms. Holding her hands between them, his eyes connected with hers questioningly.

"What are you doing Yuki?"

Violet eyes were covered by gray bangs once more before she broke out of his hold, and wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders while slamming her lips into his. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he gasped in surprise, Yuki clenched her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. For a moment he was still with shock, but as the petite girl ground her hips into his own, he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her. Sitting back onto the desk behind him, he placed his hands on the back of her thighs. A squeak flew from Yuki as he picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his hips.

Gasping as her covered core was prodded by his clothed erection, Yuki tightened her grip on him momentarily. Running his hand up the back of her legs, he played with the rim of her panties and licked his lips in anticipation. Slipping his fingers under the flimsy fabric, he slowly inched his way to her core and a smirk formed on his face as he felt her growing wet already. Humming, he had his other hand hold her upright under the side of her breast.

"Mine…"

Looking up at her questioningly, Kazuo thrust up against her and a single finger rubbed against her soaking cunt. "What was that Yuki-Hime?" Shaking her head, Yuki pushed away from his embrace and in a flash began undressing. Her shirt flew off and landed on the floor followed by her skirt, bra, and then panties. Bluish-purple eyes took in the body revealed to his eyes, and a familiar primal itch surged through him full force. Without another word, she took advantage of his shock and moved forward. Pulling down his pants, she did the same with his boxers and stared in awe of the impressive length. As if possible, the area between her legs grew wetter as she moaned at the thought of that rod thrusting into her.

Falling to her knees, she ignored his protests as she grasped his dick in her hands. The feeling of the soft and yet calloused skin made him tilted his head back and groan. "Mine…I'll make sure they know you're mine…my body will be the only one to be filled with your cock." As he moved to say something, she wrapped her lips around his rod and his mouth opened in a silent cry of surprise and pleasure. It wasn't the first time he had a blow job. That would be a complete lie if he tried to say it, but something was different. Everything was always different from the gray-haired Sohma then when he was with one of the random females he fucked.

Dragging her tongue up the bottom of his cock, she then swirled it around the head before prodding the hole that was furiously leaking precum. Placing his hand on the top of her head, he ran his fingers through her nape-length hair and thrust his hips slowly. Bringing her other hand up, she grasped his balls and played with the sac as she continued sucking the rod in alternating speeds. Moaning at the pleasure that she was obviously calling him, the vibrations and the fact that he hadn't had any in such a long time were factors that caused him to come into her mouth with a loud moan.

Opening his eyes, an amber glint flashed through his eyes and he pulled her from his dick as he continued to come. Large spurts of his seed splattered against her face, and into her open mouth. A dark smirk of satisfaction grew on his face as the picture she made covered in his come, and swallowing all of the milky liquid in her mouth caused him to harden instantly. Her eyes widened as he picked her up, and flipped their positions to lay her along the desk. With quickness too quick for her eyes, Yuki's hands were tied to one of the desk's cabinet knobs.

Kazuo's hands then caressed her legs and pushed them apart causing her to snap her head to look at him. Familiar golden specks in those usually tanzanite eyes caused her heart to jolt before she saw stars. Holding onto her hips tightly, the black-haired teen latched onto her pussy with forceful thrusts of his tongue. The glistening juices were lapped up with the fervor of a thirsty man in the middle of a desert that had found an oasis. Petal pink lips parted and mewls rang throughout the room; a small sound from the storage closet to the side of the desk facing them didn't even catch their attention.

Continuing to hold onto her hip with one hand, he covered his fingers with her essence and slowly slid his finger into her. Kissing up from her pussy up her stomach to her chest, he continued to shove his finger in her core while swirling his tongue around her hard nipples. Letting go of her hips, he chuckled darkly as she bucked against his finger as he lavished her chest with attention. Sucking the right nipple, he fondled the other with his left hand. Kazuo now had two fingers plunging into her sopping cunt before moving onto three as he sped up the pace of his fingers as he felt her tightening around the soaked digits.

"You're so wet Nezumi-chan, you have no idea how much I want to just stick my dick in you." Leaning forward, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her earlobe. "I'm going to make you feel so good that no one else will ever be good enough, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll feel it even after I'm done… You are not going to be able to walk properly for weeks." Nipping her ear, he smirked as he slowed down and rotated his fingers in her core causing her to gasp and moan. "My cum… I'm going to fill and cover you completely with my see, I'll mark you so deeply that people will know to not even fancy the thought of touching what's mine."

Those words and his fingers caused the Student Council president to throw her head back and screamed as her muscles had a vice grip on his fingers. Her juices gushed out of her onto the hardwood table as she ground against the fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Chuckling, Kazuo pulled out his fingers and watched as more of her essence spilled out and covered the drenched digits. Dazed eyes watched in awe as the black-haired male brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked each finger cleaned of her pussy juices.

"Mmmm…"

Licking his lips, he moved up and licked her neck. "You're delicious Nezumi-Hime." Grasping his cock, he spread Yuki's come onto his throbbing length and prodded her entrance with the mushroom head of his manhood. "This is it Yuki-Hime…there is not turning back after this, as soon as my dick is in you…_**you're mine**_." Moaning at the possessive words, she only spread her legs wider and stared up at him with loving and lustful eyes. "I want to be yours! Make it yours!"

Amber encompassed his eyes, and his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"As you wish."

With one swift thrust, he felt her barrier tear apart easily. A scream flew from her lips as he took her virginity, and watched tears of pain and happiness fell down her flushed cheeks. Soon he felt her grind against him, and that was the signal. Pulling back, he didn't even give her time to protest as he slammed back forward into her and his smirk widened as he forced those delicious sounds out of the usually prim and proper Princess of Kaibara was under him moaning like a slut.

The sight was just too delicious for words.

Pistoning into her pussy with unmatched speeds, he watched as her head tossed side to side as he brought her to all new heights of pleasure. Violet eyes were dilated, and nothing but sounds of pleasure mixed with attempts at his name flew from her swollen lips. Groaning, his fingers dug into her hips, and the both of them knew that there would be bruises on her pale skin later. But at the moment, they didn't care in the least. Removing one hand from her hips, he quickly untied the fabric keeping her hands above her head and flipped her around to lay on her stomach while still thrusting into her cunt.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Kazu! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Licking up her spine, he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Place your hands on the desk." She did so and he sped up his pace as he felt her and himself coming closer to their end. Drool dribble from the side of her mouth and a smile was on her face as she savored the feeling of Kazuo's dick in her. With this he was hers, and she would make sure that she did anything to keep him with her. There was no one that she wouldn't stand up to have him. Whether that person be her mother or even the family head, Sohma Akito.

One final thrust both of them yelled out as they came. Large spurts of cum shot out of his cock and covered her insides with his come. Slumping over and breathing heavily, she almost feel asleep after she felt him pull out and spray his excess cum all on her ass, legs, and back. But something wet prodding against her ass snapped her right out of it. A dark blush tainted her face as she then looked back and saw his slick rod prodding against her asshole. Looking over her shoulder into his eyes, he returned one hand to hold onto her hip while the other reached forward and grasped one of her breast.

"Just relax."

With those words, he slowly pushed himself into her ass, and she threw her head back at the sudden entry. Slowly he worked himself into a quick rhythm, and any pain that she had experienced was soon replaced with pure ecstasy. "K-K-Kazuo!" Moaning her name into her ear, his hand slid around her front and thrust his fingers into her pussy. A silent scream came from Yuki as she came and slumped bonelessly against the desk that they had desecrated with their bodily fluids. Filling her ass with his seed, Kazuo pulled out and wrapped his hand around his erection.

Releasing the rest of his cum all over her, he slumped down on her but braced himself with his elbows on either side of her in order to not crush her under his weight. Together, the two student council members…now lovers, basked in the afterglow of their activities. Kazuo wrapped his arms around Yuki's midsection and carried her around the desk to sit in the chair. Placing her on his lap, he placed his arms around her waist in order to not let her fall. Running hand through his loose hair, Yuki sighed in contentment and rested her head against his shoulder.

For a moment, they just sat there in silence.

Glancing at the desk, Kazuo slapped his hand to his forehead.

"That desk is going to be a bitch to clean."

* * *

><p>After the two cleaned the desk and placed everything back into order, they left the room and then the school. The two held hands the entire way. But unknown to them, as soon as they left the room, the door to the storage area opened slowly and Machi Kuragi stared at the Yuki's desk with rapt eyes. Everything that she had witnessed flashed through her eyes, and she brought a hand to her lips.<p>

"I want him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

…_**.or is it? O_o**_

_**(Dramatic Chipmunk)**_

* * *

><p>Yay! I am finally finished with this smut shot! XD I have it in mind to make this a Four-shot, but for right now it is completed. Depending on the number of people who enjoyed it, I may officially declare this as a Four-shot, but until then Completed! I hope that everyone who read it enjoyed it. KnightmareFire…you can go suck a dick. =_= Yeah I said that shit, you can go suck a dick! 8D I'm cranky and my blackness is out. So in other words, Fuck You!<p>

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

AKA DeathNoteMaker (Yeah, it's me! 8D)


End file.
